


Fluff N' Stuff

by IAmATrueSinner



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Commie, Counting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jehovah's Witness, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plz spare me, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATrueSinner/pseuds/IAmATrueSinner
Summary: Here's my first smol work of just Tom/Tord cuddling and stuff :3





	1. The Cliche Movie and Cuddle X3

**Author's Note:**

> lol I rlly wanted to become a writer but failed miserably so here I am on Ao3 just sharing small ideas n stuff. In the future I will write longer fanfics, and maybe I'll do some septiplier, maybe some mchanzo.

Tom chuckled as Tord made a joke about the horrible movie they were watching. It was a calm night, full moon out and outside the air was cool and danced in between the branches and leaves of trees. Matt and Edd decided to go out for dinner since they knew Tom and Tord needed their time together alone. 

"You Commie bitch, you're hogging all the popcorn!" Tom said as he playfully punched his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Maybe if you were to... oh, I don't know....come sit closer and let yourself fall into my embrace, maybe you can have some?" Tord winked and hugged the bowl of goodness to his chest.

Tom sighed good-heartedly and yanked the bowl away from him and set it down on the table. "No one takes my spot. Not even the bowl of popcorn..." Tord chuckled as he pulled Tom as close as possible to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. The Norwegian had his back against one of the arms of couch, so Tom had his face in Tord's chest. Tom nuzzled into him, smiling softly. It was rare when he smiled without anyone telling him to. "I love you Tord," Tom said suddenly. "Love ya' too." For a good 30 minutes, they watched the movie, sneaking in small kisses on the forehead and such. There was tons and tons of nuzzling, chuckling, and small movements. "You're so adorable when you're like this, wrapped in my arms, did you know that, Jehovah?" Tord adjusted Tom so his face was above his. 

"Well, am I adorable when I do this?" Tom quickly wrapped his arms around Tord's neck and smashed their lips together, making their kiss deep, passionate, and loving, albiet it being quite loud. Tord hummed in response and draped his arms around Tom's lower waist, hands occasionally rubbing over his ass. Deciding to take a risk, he squeezed it teasingly before giving it a little smack. A small sound escaped from Tom and let his tongue brush against Tord's lips, asking for permission to enter his mouth without words. In return, his lover opened his mouth and they exchanged a deep French kiss, tongues twisting and exploring each other's mouths. Tord chuckled and only for moment, broke their kiss to whisper in Tom's ear with a deep sultry voice: "How about we continue this upstairs? I know you've been eyeing the collar on the nightstand..." And he nibbled his earlobe. Tom moaned and nodded, submissively licking Tord's collarbone. "Well let's go~" With ease, Tord lifted Tom up and began to head for the stairs leading up to their bedroom that they shared. At some point, their lips were connected again and Tom's legs hugged his lover's waist. Oh, they were going to have the night of their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might or might make a second chapter just for smut lol srry it's so short just a quick beginner's warm-up if you know what I mean ;)  
> Plz, keep your comments somewhat nice, I already have a low self-esteem as it is xD If you have any suggestions/comments/advice, plz tell me :)
> 
> Love y'all! <3EDIT: lol I might just add another chapter because the last paragraph is a great gateway to enter a good time XDDD


	2. Senseless and Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dem bois be fuccin hard i mean dey be poudin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ignore the note at the bottom it's a mistake and idk how fix it so :/

When the couple entered their bedroom Tord pinned Tom on the wall. Their kiss became more sloppy, tongues colliding together. "You are all mine tonight Tom," Tord said, breaking the kiss to move down to Tom's jawline, leading himself to his lover's neck. Tom let his head fall to one side so the Norwegian had more access to his neck. Tord sucked and bit various areas, licking his collarbones. "Pl-Please Tord, more..." Tom took short heavy breaths as he could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against Tord's, but his boyfriend teasingly adjusted himself so their wouldn't be enough friction to satisfy his need. "So needy~...I'll have to show you who has the control...Call me master..." Tord's words went straight to Tom's cock. He picked up Tom again and led him to the bed, lightly tossing him on the mattress. Walking around the bed, Tord went to the nightstand to pick up the solid black collar with a little yellow charm holding on it mentioned before. Crawling onto the bed, he leaned over Tom to clip it tightly around his neck. "My pet~" Tom looked up at him with a submissive look. Tord chuckled and went onto his knees so he could unbuckle his pants, lowering them just enough to expose his dick. "Come on, make your master want to pound you senseless..."

Tom crawled over and undressed himself, admiring his collar. His mouth watered at the sight of Tord. Taking no time, he put his mouth around the tip, swiveling his tongue around it. Tord groaned in pleasure and took a fistful of Tom's hair, controlling him. Tom willingly took more of him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Tord tsked and pulled Tom off. "Tom, min søte underdanig kjæledyr, I know you don't have a gag reflex, I expect much more from you," he said as he broke a thin line of saliva between his dick and Tom's bottom lip. Tord pulled Tom back down and he could obviously tell he took his words seriously. Tom went down to Tord's base, sneaking in small licks to his balls when he could. His tongue occasionally went over Tord's slit. "Good boy." The foreigner's voice was strongly accented and deep. Tord controlled the pace and thrusted into Tom's mouth as he could feel himself beginning to become close. Tom was pretty good and could always count on Tom for a good blowjob. His moans got louder as he shot his hot cum into Tom's mouth, Tom swallowing every single drop. "You did a good job...now tell me, pet, what should your reward be?" Tom looked up and smiled. "I w-want to be fucked until I can't walk master." He let himself crawl on top of Tord and in response smirked. Tom went up to his earlobe to moan: "I satisfied your needs, won't you satisfy mine, master?" That was enough to make go into full dominance mode. He pushed Tom onto his back, smiling smugly. "Beg for it." Tord put his fist around Tom's cock to pump him hard and fast. 

"Please...Master! I n-need you inside of me, please master...I want to be fucked..." Tom spoke in between loud moans and bucked his hips. "I want to be fucked so I'll be limping tomorrow and you'll have to carry me..." Tord kissed Tom on the forehead, pleased with his partner. "As you wish." After taking the rest of his clothing, he lined up his head with Tom's entrance. Tord slowly inserted himself inside of him, earning a delicious and soft whimper from Tom. Both he and Tom were too horny to apply lube, they just wanted to get to the good stuff. Tord teased his lover by pulling in out at a irritatingly slow pace. Tom needily whined and bucked his hips, trying his best to add more pleasure. "Please master, I want more!" He bit his lower lip and continued to whine like an animal. That was all Tord needed. He slammed into Tom, barely pulling out before hitting his prostate every single time at a savage pace. "I-It f-feels so good!" Tom's moans and Tord's grunts filled the room. "Count how many times I hit your prostate you lustful slut~" Tord said through gritted teeth. He slowed down and let in one good hard thrust. 

"O-One!" 

  

Another one. 

  

"Two!" 

  

You know what's next. 

  

"Th-Th-Three!" 

  

Tord panted at sight of Tom. 

  

"F-Four! Five! S-S-S-Six! Seven! O-Oh Tord! Eight, N-Nine....TEN!" 

  

Tom screamed the last number as he felt himself pratically get thrown over the edge. "Ah ah ah, you don't cum until I say so, understand?

  

"Y-Yes master!" Tord smiled. "Good boy..." 

  

As he kept thrusting at a faster pace, Tom was sobbing pleasure and moans, desperately trying to chase off release. "Please Master! May I cum now?" Tord felt himself get tossed closer to edge as he looked down at Tom. Tom had his hands clasped together on the back of his head, fingers laced. His sockets were closed, and when they were open, he looked so submissive. "You may cum." 

  

Tom might as well made his voice go hoarse due to how loud he screamed. His cum shot all over his and his lover's navel. After his was done, he panted, tongue out and sockets closed. That was enough to finish Tord off. "F-Fuck Tom...AH!" He let his hot seed enter Tom's hole. After cumming, Tord pulled out and fell by Tom's side. He pulled his boyfriend to his chest. They were both panting and Tom kissed Tord's cheek. "Th-That...was...amazing...." Tord chuckled and undid Tom's collar. "Good..." There was a peaceful silence for a moment and both men fell asleep, cuddled up close. 

  

There was the sound of the front doorknob twisting. As the door was opened, Matt and Edd were drunk as they sloppily made out. Matt shut the door behind them. Another chorus of moans was going to be heard tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Might or might make a second chapter just for smut lol srry it's so short just a quick beginner's warm-up if you know what I mean ;)  
> Plz, keep your comments somewhat nice, I already have a low self-esteem as it is xD If you have any suggestions/comments/advice, plz tell me :)
> 
> Love y'all! <3


End file.
